pokemon shadow of almia toni the pokemon ranger to the resuce
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Toni is from the fiore region and she came to Almia to be a Pokémon ranger. Can Toni save Almia and stop Blake hall and team deo dim sun.
1. Chapter 1 ranager school

Chapter 1 ranger school

So I arrive at the ranger school and I had to do a test my first one was to capture Pikachu. and I passed it with flying color got who gave it to me was impressed said am very lucky to get in this school and a lady came in and told him don't play games with my student. Hello ms Toni winters am your teacher MS. April now come with me the classmates are waiting for you there are excited to have a new classmate let go. So ms April was leading me to the school building to meet my class mates. So she told me to wait outside and I did.

Class. Good morning Mrs. April. I told you yesterday we having a new student. There will be joining us this year. Yes you have is it a girl or a boy. I hope it a cute girl... not another boy. You find out by yourself. Okay you can come in. and everyone looking at me as I walk in, she a girl. She so cute. She so adorable. Okay I introduce you too they no say your name. My name is Toni winters I live in fall city in the fiore region I came here to this school to become a pokmoen ranger. Wow you live in fiore region how do you know Joel he so cool riding that birds Pokémon cool. Um yes.

Okay class let welcome dion. Welcome to the Pokémon ranger school Toni. Keith doesn't yawn like that that very rude. Sorry Mrs. April. Dion you can have a set next to Keith the boy who yawn. Now we have a test. Let began. Everyone did very well even are new student. Toni is impressed about you capture rate. Thank you. Keith you need to do better and get help from Toni.

Rhythmic yes Mrs. April can you show dion around I be in a meeting with Lamont so do show her around of course. Everyone was asking me why I want to be a pokmoen ranger did Joel see my talent. I wanted to be a pokmoen ranger because I told Spencer my goal to help people and pokmoen get along. So is Joel handsome is there said um he okay why.

So new kid what was your score. My score why did you ask. Well it took me a day to capture Pikachu. You have to be patience and capture piakchu and don't rush all the time. You sound like ms April. Well. I ask about your score not about giving me a lesion. It a perfect 100. No way you new in this. Toni ignore Keith he just mad you have a perfect score anyway. My name is rhythmi shields and I will give you a tour. So let get started.

Okay so follow me. To the right is Mr. Kincaid class room am not a big fan off his he always say no running in the hallways. The next is the library full with books. Whoa. Lots of them maybe I read some of them. That Isaac he very smart he want to be a scientists. Let go the north to the right is the staff room. There having a meeting so we can't go in. and upstairs is lunch room and the dorm for girls and boys. Now there a place I want to show you. Outside the school. It was the pledge stone. It makes everyone dream come true.

Help me. Huh. A bidoof am sorry I step on your tails. We need to calm them down. Leave that to me rhythmi and newbie. This it's a game Keith. Toni you calm the bidoof. Hey newbie let play a game that waver capture bidoof win. Let go.. So I capture four and he has five. He said am the winner. This it's a game . There was scared . Thank you. Wait you the new girl I hear ms April talking about hello my name is Mrs. Grace I take care you guys and fix you meals. Oh thank you ms grace

So It was dinner and I was stuff and rhythmi cam over and said what you doing know dion items bed time but we stay up. You know Toni you are my friend now and I going to write a letter to my parents. Oh am writing a letter to my little sister. Hey name is Sofia.

Dear Sofia how are you and mom and daddy doing. Well am doing just fine I just go in the ranger school and I passed my test. Be good and I love you

Big sister

At night in the dorm rhythmi take me out side and there was Keith. The hold kids gave me a test of courage to go get four stylers in the school. since am new i have to do it who sit next to me have to go it was Keith. So we got the direction where to go one in Mr. Kincaid room the second on the staff room the library and are classroom and we have to take them down to the base mint. So we got there Keith was afraid and hide behind me. What wrong,. Am afraid of ghost Pokémon said Keith. What there are so adorable there just want a scary to scare someone that there thing. So I got all four capture took them down to the basement and I hear the same noise and it was four ghastly I capture them and release them we hear a door open it was that man rhytmi was telling me about who very strict . What you two during down here. Toni runs. Typical brats, what was that Mr. Kincaid oh nothing just a zubat Isaac it late go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 outdoor class

Chapter 2 outside class

So ms April said we having a outclass meeting. I wonder what ranger it is. Everyone was excited there was going to ask the ranger lots of question so was I and Keith who going to ask the ranger lots of question. So I and rhytmi and Keith went to the pledge stone. And we saw the ranger in front of us his name is Crawford he a pokmoen ranger and he from vientown. He came to introduce his self and telling about been a ranger. We I ask him. Which Pokémon you found to be tough Crawford. He said ghost and psychic Pokémon there be disappearing and stuff. That sounds interesting. So everyone finish and Keith keep asking him a question do you think I be a ranger yeah of course if you pay attention with ms April you can. So everyone wants to touch his styler and I was excited to touch it as well. He asks me what my name oh. My name is Toni winters. Am from the fiore region and my dream is to become a Pokémon ranger. That good Toni I think you can. The meeting was over and Crawford had a call. From his team from the base a sick mantine is trouble you need to help it. Am on it. We come to pick you up. Please save the mantine. Okay kids I am. Hey guys weren't the outdoor class fun, you bet. Let go to back to class. So we eat dinner I got a letter from my little sister.

Dear big sister Toni good job for getting in the ranger school mom and dad and I are proud of you. Sorry the outdoor class was cut short. But anyway I have great news. Mom and dad are going to move to Almia to be near you so we moving there we sold the house and we looking for a house. Take care big sister

Little sister

The next morning everyone was still excited about the outdoor class. Ms. April burrow some rangers styler and need assistance. She wants to show us how the ranger used the slyer. So she asks rhytmi to do the operator part and Keith the ranger. But Keith was nowhere to be found. Anyone seen Keith no Mrs. April.

Toni can you do there ranger part with rhytmi sure. Voice mail calling ranger do you hear me. Rhytmi I can hear you from here. Hm maybe go back a little so I did. Hey no running in the class room either.

Ms. April can I talk with you. Sure. Some of my styler is missing and I think it one of your students. He glances and said Keith. He not here so he the reason my styler are mission.

Hold on Mr. Kincaid. Keith can be stubborn sometimes but he no thief. Listen I believe rhytmi Keith is no thief let go find your missing g styler okay. Dion and rhytmi you two go find Keith.

Toni let go clear Keith name dion you start up stair I start down here looking for Keith. Soon as I reach the loch room. Voice mail. Toni comes down stair I got some information. So Mrs. Grace asks us. have we drop are ranger styler we said no. I find one on the ground and I pick it up I thought someone drop it. No Mrs. Grace. Thank you. Let look around to find Keith and some more missing styler why. Look rhytmi. Hey another. Help. Hey I hear a shout.

We got down there and we saw Keith and he wasn't alone a man was with him. Hey guys what you doing. looking for you why you out here. I was coming to class when I see this man stealing are stylers, what!

Hey stop watch where you going and he hit a tree. And a wild slakoth fall on him. Keith didn't want to help him but. Keith we ranger you can't leave this guys like that. If we did we wouldn't be rangers. Toni right. Toni you capture the Pokémon. On it. so I capture them Pokémon and it was calm and I release back to the wild . I gigot all the styler he took same for us. So ms April came. And demand what going on. Keith said he saw this guys stealing are styler. The guy wants to be a ranger but he got greedy and took the hold think. Ms. April said it doesn't matter how old you are anyone can be a Pokémon ranger. Now go home young man. Thank you teaches lady.

Mr. Lamont was impressed with me rhytmi and Keith and glad none of us was hurt. Mr. Kincaid on the other hand was mad that Keith wasn't in trouble. Ms April was proud that rhytmi stood by her friend. Ms April told me good job on capture Pokémon and clam it down and believing in your friend. Keith you did well but you have to believe in your friends more. You can't do stuff alone. But we capture him and we let him. Go.

Keith he always getting in trouble and never learns.

Anyway good job. It was bed time and I got letter from my sister is said

Dear big sister voice mail! Voice mail! I should tell you know we are in Almia looking for a house to live at. We will be there when you graduate. Good job sister you the best sister in the world.

From Sofia


	3. Chapter 3 internship

Chapter 3 internship

So , me Keith and rhytmi had to do a internship she want to be a operator so she have to go to ranger union and see how to be a operator me and Keith want to be rangers so we have to go to view town where Crawford is. So we left came down the stairs and a man was chase by a bidoof. Tim that Pokémon must like you. No way is I afraid of Pokémon. Just came down Toni and I will capture them down. So we capture the bid of and release them. Tim climbs down from the tree. And I smell something very sweet. Tim is it you must have something on that you because bidoof came too you, like that. She right. Hey that smells like milk. It guesses some fall on me

Oh Keith who is this young lady I never seen her before oh this is Toni she from fiore region she becoming a Pokémon ranger. So you from the fiore region you parents must be worried about you some times. Yes there do but I write them letter so. Oh this is Tim he gives us milk to drink. That great am not a big fan of milk. I see you weren't when you ask for orange juice and grape juice. That correct, but anyway he have a wife who name is big bertha and have six children. Whoa.

Like I did thank you for rescuing me from that Pokémon. Bye. Keith Toni. I saw what happen you rescue that man from that Pokémon, the bidoof that what a ranger suppose to be. Now hold your head up high and go to viewtown.

We was crossing the bridge when we saw a blonde hair little girl. She was looking for someone. Have you two seen my big brother? Um. Who is he we wonder. Then two kids who are age were behind us. Hey melody why are you out here you not supposed to be here. I was just worried about you big brother, so I came to check on you. Well that good you came okay.

So Ponte was with Isaac there are friends anyway so he was about to introduce this is Keith/ hello. And the girl next to she is a ranger her name is Toni. Hello. Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you as well.

We have to go we be late. Bye. Bye big brother friends.

Dion we be late for sure let go. N o more stop okay. One I didn't stop and two she on the bridge she remind me of my little sister okay. And we ranger we have to help Pokémon and people. So we made it to viewtown the ranger base and there wasn't there, figure. How can there be ranger when there not here and styler lady was at her desk and we have to deliver package to them. We have to be, careful with are package.

So we got there and, the man was asking us question he ask can Pokémon have partner and Keith said yes. And he answer them with the man was three Pokémon a starly pachirisu munchlax. There can be a partner but you have someone to take care of them.

So we on cliff of viewtown and we see the leader of the base his name is Barlow. And Keith was nervous and I took over hello we are the ranger student coming to doe internship with you guys my name is Toni winters and this is Keith elite. Nice to meet you.

Oh you the ranger the suppose to come as a internship

As you see am the leader course the name is Barlow. am a ranger as well my name is luana and you guys remember me my name is Crawford. Oh we didn't forget about you, how was the mantine he find.

My name Elaine is mechanic. Um here your package a lady told us to bring it to your guys. Oh thank you. When there open it, it was there lunch.

So it back to the ranger school for you guys okay. We was about to leave when we hear scream and man came and say his girlfriend is surrounded by Pokémon ranger help. Hey kids you have to help okay,

So we see two shellos, munchlax pachirisu and starly. Barlow and Crawford decide to capture two shellos been capture the munchlax, luana capture starly and I capture pachirius. After I capture them there calm down but didn't know how to release pachirisu.

Everyone was safe and there release there Pokémon. Dion Keith said you don't know how to release no. Well you two go jobs I tell Mrs. April about this. So we was about to leave when pachirisu was follow me. I told him I can't take you with me am not a Pokémon ranger after I become one you be my partner okay. It left.

Hey i want to be top ranger. Oh hey rhytmi. How was at the ranger base good. But the professor Hastings keeps calling me misery. You name is rhytmi. Yeah. Don't be blue you know he sixty year old. I know that.

Let go back

Dear Toni I have great news we find A PLACE it called chicole village we be here after you graduate from ranger school good luck.

From Sofia (little sister)


	4. Chapter 4 graduation

Chapter 4 graduation

So everyone was graduating and Keith and rhytmi are going to fiore to train am going to viewtown I really don't want to go there Crawford is a bit odd. So I was looking around and Keith saying he going to miss me and I hope we see each other. Same here Keith. What you doing just look around before we gradate that all. So talk with rhytmi for a bit her going to miss me. She the only friend, for me as a best friend of a girl though. So I was outside about to go to the pledge stone when Keith call me. Toni it time for the graduation.

So everything was setup perfectly and very one was seating down and so I came and seat down with rhytmi and Keith.

Teacher was coming in and ms April and Kincaid was up there. I really don't trust that guy something is odd about him and I know it. He not right? Something about him. Anyway is just a ranger student I can't do nothing. Until he show us his true colors.

Anyway a student with honor s is Isaac. He a scientist, he told everyone thank you and he love all the books and he thank principal Lamont for letting him in the school and he thank his professor as well.

Ms April came up. I have a student to recommend and she passed with honors as well Toni winters May you please come up. I was shock and I came up and suddenly we all hear a big boom, of course Mr. Kincaid went and I know him up to something. Then suddenly a two group of tangrowth came in and there was agitated so I and Keith had to calm them down so. I and Keith capture them and we release them. Mr. Kincaid came out he was fine he had dirt on him. Am not a detective or anything but I know he up on something. I bet him the one who send those Pokémon the tangrowth out in the school.

Ms. April was proud of me and Keith and I graduate with honors as well. So we had a party and Keith and rhytmi had to go I told them I write to them as well same for rhytmi. Keith hugs me. Bye Toni. Bye Keith.

So I walk to my new home of course my little sister. Big sister you a Pokémon ranger now are you happy. Yes I am. Where is your styler I have to go Pokémon ranger base in viewtown to become a ranger Sofia. Sofia, yes mom, let Toni rest in her room okay she had a long day. And she goes to be a Pokémon ranger so she need to rest. You heard about the incident at the ranger school / yes mom.

The lady who scolding my little sister her name is Amy Marie winter I love my mom and I know she happy for me to be a ranger. And same for my father as well his name is Spencer winters. He said I was very brave to come to Almia all by myself really dad didn't want me to be a ranger he very protective of his family bout I want to it my dream.

I was really tired and wanted to rest because I have a big job do tomorrow morning. It was morning and I hear someone coming in my room. Big sister it times to get up you a Pokémon ranger now.

Hey Toni good-morning you ready to be a pokmoen ranger is sure am mom. Good know you can do it. How about break feat before you go. I won't see you for a while. Sure mom. So mom made my favorite strawberry-swirl pancake. And it was so delicious mom said before you go introduce yourself to the neighbor before you go. So I did and head out to.

When I came to view town the same girl with the buneary came to me. Hey Toni remembers me from your internship. Yes you are Luana. That correct and this is my partner buneary. Well Barlow told me to come and get you and come direct to the base so follow me. so I follow her and Barlow introduce to me and told my congratulation on becoming a Pokémon ranger and Crawford also hear what happen to ranger school said me and Keith are the brave kids to capture those tangrowth. So am assigned at this base. so I had to change outfit I went in the changing room and put my outfit on and it look good. so I came, Barlow gave me a styler the same one rhytmi and I seen in Mrs. April class. So today am a last member of this base a ranger base,

Crawford had did write some new articles about me and Keith so he want me help him delivery. So I delivery to the girl with the happiny her name is bonnie and her brother was excited to see a new ranger.

Hey! Crawford she very pretty ranger. What her name Toni she are new Pokémon ranger she a rookie but she very good in her capture.

Mr. Woodward wasn't home so he probably at the beach. So we deiced to go to Mrs. bertha house she have six kids and the same guy who was chase by bdioof and their make are milk in ranger school her name is big Bertha. So I gave her the newspaper and we went to chicole village. I delivery everyone the vien-tribune and last was my house.

Hey mom and dad! I bring you the newspaper of vien-tribute that has everything about the ranger and comedy as well as my action yesterday at the school. Oh Toni that wonderful I think this is a good job for you to know your surround.

Hey big sister you look good in your ranger suit. Thank Sofia.

Mom told Crawford. Crawford please take career of my Toni she just a child and I don't want her hurt. Crawford said I watch her she like a little sister to me now.

Bye big sister.

Let go to the beach. So we went to nabiki beach and we saw Mr. wood-ward and same Pokémon I capture it saw me and running in a circle. Pachirisu you waited for me. well guess what am a Pokémon ranger know and you can be my partner and it hug me. Crawford shows me how to use it friendship power and I already know how to use it.

So I came back to the base mission complete. Me and Crawford came back to the base and Barlow saw the same pachirisu that was following me and the same one I capture. So it your partner. Yep. That great dion get some rest we have lots of work to do.

Keith I hope you and rhytmi okay.


	5. Chapter 5 trouble at the cave

Chapter 5 trouble at the cave

The next morning two couple came running in the base saying their saw two grunts going into marine cave. Barlow said this is a mission for me and he signed me and Crawford to go. so we got there Pokémon look hypnosis and I try to capture them but it didn't work all the Pokémon in this cave was hypnosis like the zubat I tried to capture. So I and Crawford went in another cave and the Pokémon was normal. We need a water type Pokémon to blow up the machine, so we here some gastrodon to soak that machine so I went to find a Pokémon that break the falling rock trapping the gastrodon in the cave. I find a nosepass and capture it and told it to destroy the rock and it did and the cave to get this Pokémon. After I capture the gastrodon destroyed machine and the Pokémon snap out of there trance and was free. Mission complete. Good work Toni you be a top ranger for sure.

So Crawford call Barlow and said " Barlow it me Crawford Toni and I find this machine and it red and very big and it controlling some Pokémon but Toni destroy with the help of Pokémon her in this cave. Barlow informed him to big the machine here to the base." Okay Toni let get the machine. Okay one two three, lift. Wow this machine is heavy you and I couldn't even reach it. Hey hold on. "Hey Barlow. Can you send big bertha to help us? Okay. Toni can you go outside and wait for big bertha. Of course.

So she came and I told her where the machine was and Crawford is waiting. So I went to the base. I explain this machine was control Pokémon and I try to befriend them but it did nothing so I went to another cave and it was normal, the wasn't in a trance I blow up the machine and there fine now. We don't know who doing this. Still you complete a mission good work Toni and Crawford mission complete.

I know you both tired go get some sleep it night time now. Agreed. So I went to sleep and the next morning I keep smelling fire. So came in and Barlow stated there a fire in vien-forest so he want me and luana to go so we went to the forest and fire was everywhere and we hear a little girl crying for help. We got there it was bonnie and two happiny. What happen bonnie? I was just taking a stroll and all of a sudden there was the fire and it scared my happiny and two of them ran off I try to go get them but the smoke really getting to me. Let me and Toni do this okay. Let go find this missing happily then we put this fire out. I had to capture this sunkern to calm them down, so I put the fire out with wartoturtle and I find the two missing happiny and we took them, back to bonnie. We told her go home. She said she will thank you for rescuing my Pokémon.

So we put the fire. And it still more fire around us. then we saw Crawford this is a fire and the only way to stop it is to put it out with a powerful rain dance by a powerful final form of wartortle it was Blastoise. So I find Blastoise and capture him went to the place I had to used this Pokémon and told it to do it ability the rain dance and it release causing the rain to come down. The rain dance stops the fire and save the forest it was still burn but it cleared it. Mission complete as soon we was about to leave we saw this strange guy and he was nervous and try to run but we had him trap. Crawford ask him what you doing out here. Hey you start this fire. Hey look the same machine Toni and I saw. You have some explain to do you coming with us. Hey Toni let move it. Right.

So we took this guy in the base and he still not talking. Barlow was mad he started the forest fire. And Elise told me Keith made a name for himself. Keith saves Professor Hastings from a wild aggressive machoke. And he has a partner it is a buizel. We still can't get any information from Ollie that what luana call him. Because Barlow it's good with joke. It was a long day and I decide to turn in.

The next morning Barlow told me to go get Professor Hastings. He asks me you do remember him do you. Yes I meet him. Good he is outside he really don't like flying. So go meet him. So i went outside and waited and I see a old man coming my direction. It was professor hasting. He was shock someone was behind him. Young lady it not good to easy drop on people. Oh is sorry Barlow told me to come and get you. Oh you the young girl I meet who did an internship oh you became a ranger that good.

So Barlow Elise and prof. Hastings. About this machine he had been hear about team dim sun. And he saw some in the pulteown town. You have Toni and luana go to pueltown okay. Let go Toni it are new mission.

We arrive at pulteown and the Pokémon was acting strange just like in the marine cave. And I figure it was the machine that causing this. This time it was green and blue and not red. We see this guy coming to us his name is brook and he the once that lift the bridge are whatever. So we saw some grunts and brook ran after them. I ask luana is he like this all the time. She said yes he is. Well he going to get himself hurt. I agreed let go.

More Pokémon under trance with the yellow machine and I had to get a Pokémon to break it a beedrill and I crushed. It we saw more team neo dim sun and there saw us and start ruining as we get far trying to get to the pier we saw brook and this girl was surround by Pokémon .

Brook. What happen? Am trying to save melody put I got caught in the middle help us Pokémon rangers. Toni where you go. Huh. I destroyed the machine and the Pokémon was out of there trance. Melody was fine and she thanks us for saving her. Melody my dear why you out here just for a walk that all and I was caught in the middle with those Pokémon. Toni we have to stop team neo dim sun. So we got there five grunts and the yellow machine. So I had to capture some rattata and last the final form of croagunk and it was toxicroak. So I battle it and capture it and ran off. The team dim sun run off taking the yellow machine with those BY boat as there tries to get always. Brook tries to go get it. But the boat was too fast. It okay we stop them that what counts.

Luana said we better report this to Barlow agreed. So we went and told him about the problem a different machine with different color it was blue and green and there took the yellow machine always that was control the Pokémon at pueltown .

Excellent work luana and you as well Toni. Professor and Elise took the machine apart and find a black crystal. This is the reason the Pokémon under their control.

So big bertha came in with homemade pudding and offer me luana and the guys some food but Ollie look very hungry . I went over a try to feed him but Barlow and Crawford told me not to. He hungry you going to let him starved. Big bertha was angry as well let this child feed him now. Our you answer to me. Barlow and Crawford were afraid of big bertha.

Ollie it okay you can talk to me okay. Here the pudding. He tastes it and he enjoyed it. Okay I start the fire I was paid by team dim sun to set that machine I really didn't know what there was doing but am sorry. Barlow he sorry what he did can we let him go.

Barlow said he confess he can go. Alright let Toni get you out the ropes. The ropes were very hard to break. So, me luana and Elsie used her scissor and he was cut free. Barlow told me to go patrolling and I did.

And I hear my name been call. Toni. Oh hey Ollie what up. Can you take me to chicole town? I ask why. Well I have a friend that lives there and I want to say hey to them. Okay let go. so I took him there and before I get him to his direction my little sister call me, big sister trouble. What wrong Sofia. Dad was planting some vegetable and this ghost hat appeared. Help.

You better go see what going on. So i went and I saw the hat moving. Hm. So I went toward the hat and inside the hat was a Kricketot **.**

So I capture the kricketot and it wanted to be my partner and since Ollie hear about this from Elise I can have more partner but I have to trustworthy pander. Dad and Sofia said they take care of them so after this was over I escort Ollie to house nearby. It was his own mother and he told her am sorry I ran away from home please forgive me. She said I already did. So I said good bye and about to leave Toni. Thank you. No problem.

Elsie gave me a newspaper one I cleared the forest with the fire and save the Pokémon in pueltown and lat Keith also stop a lady with pink hair.

After this I decide to go to bed now.


End file.
